Más fuerte que yo
by Paola Walker
Summary: Su mejor amiga acaba de ganarse una enorme responsabilidad: defender a Hermione Granger, la primera sospechosa en la desaparición de Harry Potter. Él nunca había sentido la compasión tan cerca de él, ¿Por qué de pronto Draco Malfoy está tan interesando en el trabajo de su amiga?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Nueva Historia!**

 **Quería intentar algo diferente y esto salió.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **(Parte 1)**

 _Pansy_

No sé cómo Draco me convenció dejar California para volver a Londres, la guerra ha terminado, todo estaba bien para que nosotros pudiéramos quedarnos en América sin tener que ser molestados. Yo había conseguido un trabajo excelente como abogada, tenía mi vida resuelta, pero dos meses atrás, Draco me obligó a volver, no me quejo, la verdad es que la guerra no estuvo tan mal como lo estuvo para los demás, nosotros con la ayuda de nuestra fortuna familiar pudimos renacer de nuevo además, él siempre ha tenido el poder de influir sobre mí, es algo que lleva haciendo desde la escuela.

Y este fin de semana no fue la excepción, llegó el domingo por la noche, sin anunciarse, abusando de mi confianza al utilizar la llave que específicamente le dije que era para emergencias, pero para Draco Malfoy tener antojo de vino es una gran emergencia. Yo ya estaba en pijama repasando mis reportes, pero el insoportable, asustó cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando la puerta principal del departamento se abrió dejándolo entrar. Vestía su típico traje negro, el cual resaltaba su cabello rubio y sus penetrantes ojos grises; caminó lentamente hacia mi lugar, se paró frente a mí y me ordenó vestirme, pues tenía ganas de salir. Me reí en su cara, mi intención era quedarme en casa sin tener que salir al horrible frío que probablemente hacia fuera, le aventé el cojín más cercano, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que yo, lo tomó en aire para después tirarlo al suelo, amenazando con decirle a mi madre que mi lechuza no estaba perdida para que ella pudiese hablarme y con decirle a mi padre con quien pasé la Navidad pasada. Claramente cedí, después de todo solo sería vino con un poco de pasta, algo tranquilo en Londres Muggle.

Al siguiente día cuando logré que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, tomé un baño rápido y después supuse que sería una buena idea pasar a la cafetería frente a la oficina, pero cuando vi la hora que era cuando terminé el hot cocoa y mi pie de frutas, me di cuenta que de las ideas, era la segunda peor que había tenido, después de haber aceptado salir con Draco anoche. Ahora tenía que soportar mi horrible trabajo como defensora en el ministerio con la peor resaca del mundo y a mi jefa no le gustará para nada que sea la tercera vez en la misma semana que llegué tarde.

-Señorita Parkinson, ¿de nuevo tarde?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Estaba en mi oficina, recargada en mi escritorio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, Leía el reporte frente a ella, nunca levantó la vista para mirarme.- ¿Quieres explicarme por qué llegaste tarde de nuevo?

-Ayer salí con Draco- confesé aunque mi mente había pensando en mil y una excusas para librar el regaño, la verdad lo que pensará mi jefa me tenía sin cuidado, pero no iba a dejar que algo tan simple como llegar tarde y con un poco de resaca arruinar mí trabajo. Además sabía que mi jefa, me consideraba la mejor a su mando, ella tampoco iba a permitir que Draco, se interpusiera en su trabajo, y un poco de honestidad siempre es recompensada.

-¿y el Señor Malfoy es más importante que su trabajo?- Pude notar como se tensaba su cuello con la mínima mención de mi mejor amigo. En su tiempo, era genial cuando mi mejor amigo se estaba acostando con mi jefa, pero ahora, que Draco dejó en claro que jamás pasará de lo casual, mi jefa ya no estaba de buen humor. Sonreí, era obvio que la mujer seguía ofendida con él, pero yo lo advertí en la fiesta de fin de año unas semanas atrás cuando los presenté, él es un mujeriego sin sentimientos quien busca todo menos el amor, así que era más que obvio que Draco iba a romperle el corazón. No era mi culpa que mi mejor amigo tuviera problemas con el compromiso.

\- ¿Te parece divertido esto, Pansy?- la mención de mi nombre hizo que borrará la sonrisa dibujada, esto era serio y por más patética que me pareciera la mujer frente a mí, tenía el poder de despedirme o peor, moverme de área.

-Alice, por supuesto que no es divertido- traté reprimir la sonrisa lo más que pude.- Pero él me preguntó por ti.- Si mi mejor amigo iba a estar presente en esta conversación, al menos que sirva de algo.

-¡Pansy!, Es obvio que no te puedo dejar ir, eres muy valiosa para el ministerio pero todos tus casos serán reasignados y tú tomarás el _caso Granger_ hasta que aprendas a ser responsable y valor tu trabajo y las enormes oportunidades que se te han dado.

Mi sonrisa se borró completamente de mi rostro, salí de mi oficina y fui a refrescarme un poco a los lavabos. Había una razón por la que ese caso era mi castigo, no solo me había metido en el peor caso de todos, todos sabíamos que era un caso perdido y que probablemente, con ese caso me ganaría muchísimos enemigos, sin mencionar los efectos que traerá a mi vida, Por supuesto que por mi cabeza cruzó el pensamiento de renunciar en ese momento, pero no podía dejar cada trabajo solo porque se pone difícil así que acepte mi castigo y llamé a mi asistente para cancelar todas mis citas del día de hoy. Rendida, tomé el reporte del caso y lo comencé a hojear. Nadie quería defender a Hermione Granger y ahora, ella era mi responsabilidad. Revisando los archivos, me di cuenta que nadie se había tomado la molestia en hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por este caso. Claramente hubo un error gravísimo en su aprehensión y la joven tendría la posibilidad de salir y enfrentar el juicio en libertad. Por supuesto que era la principal sospechosa en la desaparición de Potter, fue la última persona en verlo y casualmente el único que podría tener información sobre el caso llevaba varias semanas en coma después de haber sido encontrado abandonado en una cabaña con varios hechizos desmemorizantes, el pobre no puede ni recordar cómo caminar.

Tomé el camino más largo, esperando que la poción hiciera su magia para borrar por completo mi resaca, ya casi se iba, pero no podía llegar en ese estado a mi primera reunión. Nunca me ha gustado estar en Azkaban, y cuando me anuncie en la recepción para indicar que era la nueva abogada de Granger, el primer guardia se burló de mí y después se aseguró de que mi patronus funcionara bien, para llevarme a la celda de Granger. Entré acompañada por el guardia de la entrada, me permití observar sin ser demasiado obvia y ella pareció hacer lo mismo conmigo. Tenía el cabello castaño como usualmente lo usaba en la escuela, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue el labio partido y varios moretones se reflejaban en su piel clara.

-¡Déjenos a solas!- ordené- No hay necesidad de tenerla así. ¿Cómo es que nadie avisó que mi clienta ha sido golpeada en varias ocasiones?- La invité a sentarse pero solo se quedó con la mirada así abajo, como si sus zapatos viejos y sucios tuvieran la respuesta. Me presenté con ella, haciéndole saber que sería su nueva abogada y después comencé a llenar el papeleo para poderla sacar de ahí mientras ella solo me observaba con unos penetrantes ojos castaños.

 **(Parte 2)**

 _Hermione_

Aun duele, no importa cuántas veces tengas que mentirme al decir que todo saldrá bien, que él regresará o que él está bien. ¿El tiempo lo cura todo? esa es la mentira más grande que alguien te puede decir. Al tiempo no le importa que tanto tengas que curar, al tiempo no le importa si cada que te despiertas sientes que una parte de ti está rota o perdida, mucho menos le importa si estás lista para afrontarlo todo por tu cuenta, porque tus amigos han decidido abandonarte. Se supone que los amigos son esas personas que estarán contigo en las buenas y en las malas;Dicen que los amigos son la familia que escoges a lo largo de la vida. Los pocos amigos que tuve antes de entrar en esta situación siempre demostraron que yo podía ser digna de un poco de su tiempo, pero ahora que toda mi vida ha cambiado, nadie está para decirme que todo estará bien, aunque no sea verdad, el único que parecía no juzgarme, tiene más de dos semanas que no está aquí. Lo extraño, pero es obvio que tampoco se interesa por mí, pero no tiene razón para hacerlo, ni siquiera yo me preocupo por mí. No sé qué pasó con él; prometió que él buscaría ayuda con la orden y que pronto comenzaría a tener respuestas, pues él estaba cerca de encontrar algo que tal vez me podría ayudar, él era el único que podía salvarme, mi última oportunidad, la última esperanza que quedaba. Dejó de aparecer repentinamente, no se despidió ni dijo a donde iría, probablemente la orden le aconsejó alejarse de mí, de alguien que ya no puede ser rescatado. Tal vez sea lo mejor, no lo quiero envuelto en más problemas de los que ya está, no quiero que él tenga que sufrir las consecuencias de mis propios actos, quiero que él sea libre sin tener que preocuparse por mí, porque si algo he aprendido, es que es mejor estar sola.

 _Mi querido, Ron._

 _¿Por qué has dejado de visitarme? Espero no haber hecho algo para molestarte._

 _Simplemente quiero pedirte perdón por lo que sea que he hecho, no te pido que_

 _vuelvas, pero me haces mucha falta. Tú y Harry me hacen mucha falta, sé que_

 _probablemente has dejado de leer la carta cuando leíste el nombre de Harry,_

 _pero es la verdad, me hacen falta y mucha._

 _No quiero hacerme la víctima, o parecer loca pero estoy en una etapa donde_

 _espero con ansias los días en los que tengo que salir de la celda para ver a un_

 _dementor, lo único que me acerca un poco a ustedes,_

 _por favor Ron, dime porqué me has dejado_

 _cuando más te necesito._

 _Perdón por sonar egoísta, no quiero que pienses que en lo último que pienso es_

 _en ti, porque esas es una vil mentira, yo siempre pienso en ti. Creo que es hora_

 _de decir la verdad, es ho..._

Tuve que soltar la pluma cuando noté la presencia de alguien frente a la puerta. Guardé la carta para Ron debajo de la cama, esperando retomarla por la noche, mientras escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos pensando que probablemente me había metido en más problemas. Alcé la vista para ver a un prototipo de muñeca parada frente a mí; su atlético cuerpo, su maquillaje perfecto y un el largo y sedoso cabello oscuro que caía con gracia resaltando los ojos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad; inmediatamente la reconocí, tenía lo slytherin por todo el cuerpo, ordenó dejarnos solas e inmediatamente preguntó por los golpes. Había llegado creer que no existían puesto que ya nadie preguntaba qué había sucedido. Las otras reclusas gustaba de molestar a la _sangresucia_ más que cualquier otra cosa. Me ordenó sentarme frente a ella, pero no podía moverme, no podía ser que alguien como ella sea capaz de poder defenderme, mucho menos parecía capaz de entender la situación. Su primer instinto, fue comenzar a hacer preguntas, las mismas preguntas que todos sus colegas habían elaborado antes sin tener respuestas. Preguntó por Harry, preguntó por los Weasley, por la orden y me preguntó por algunos gryffindor que parecieron venir a su mente, aunque no fueron muchos.

-Estoy segura que sabías de los errores en tu arresto, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Seguí mirando mis zapatos, lo que pareció molestarle, pues pegó con su mano con una manicura bastante perfecta hacia la mesa.

.-¿Qué no quieres salir de aquí? Mira, sé que crees que el ministerio está en tu contra y que te asignó al peor abogado que pudo encontrar. Te diré algo, soy la mejor que pudo hacerse cargo de ti y necesitas mi ayuda. Y yo necesito hacerme cargo de ti si es que no quiero perder mi trabajo, así que por piedad, ¿podrías firmar el maldito papel para irnos de aquí y yo pueda cuidar mi maldito dolor de cabeza sin estar pensando en ti?- Tomé la pluma con un poco de inseguridad, revisé el documento, corregí mentalmente la ortografía que el posible asistente fiscal redactó mal y después miré a la chica frente a mí. Parecía no importarle bastante que me tardé todo el tiempo del mundo para firmar los papeles que me pidió, al contrario, parecía que nada de lo que hiciera le iba a sorprender o preocupar. Cuando lo termine de firmar, quitó de mis manos el papel, lo paso a alguien a través de la puerta y me obligó a ir por mis cosas, esa noche sería libre de nuevo.

Al abrirse las puertas de Azkaban, una luz cegadora estaba frente a nosotras, me aconsejo que no abriera para nada la boca hasta que ambas estuviéramos en el automóvil, puesto que no era una luz cegadora indicando el final, solo era una enorme cantidad de reporteros y fotógrafos que se reunían a nuestro alrededor, preguntando todo acerca del caso y mi reciente liberación. Miré a mi abogada, esperando que ella manejara la prensa pero no hizo nada, sin embargo, seguí su consejo y no abrí la boca hasta que subimos a su automóvil y me dio la noticia de que pasaría un par de noches en su departamento hasta que pudieran encontrar donde instalarme.

-¡No puedo quedarme contigo!- puntualice preocupada- Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Tú eres la menos confiable en este auto, eres quien acaba de salir de la Azkaban y que aún enfrenta un juicio para librarse de una condena- Abrió su bolsa y me dio un pedazo de chocolate y después prendió con desesperación la calefacción del auto- Justo hoy tenía que venir la prensa...-arregló su cabello en el retrovisor y después puso el auto en marcha. Solo había estado un par de meses dentro, pero la ciudad se veía bastante diferente, era obvio que todos sabían de la desaparición de Harry.

Llegamos a un barrio mágico que no conocía, pero parecía perfectamente el tipo de lugar donde Pansy Parkinson viviría, el edificio era bastante lujoso que parecía un poco tenebroso. Dejé escapar un suspiro y después seguí a la delgada figura de mi abogada hacia el elevador, pasaron pocos segundos para llegar al piso de su departamento. Después tocó el timbre; me pareció extraño que se anunciara en su propia casa, después lo entendí, no estábamos en su casa, habíamos hecho una parada antes.

 **(Parte 3)**

 _Pansy_

Mi plan era llegar a casa, meter a Granger en la fría habitación de huéspedes, para después asegurar que en la oficina estuviera consiguiendo un lugar donde ella se podría quedar. Pero Draco me tenía preocupada, desde que su padre lo obligó a dejar California para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares. Toda su familia se encarga de esta mientras Draco solo parecía preocuparse por el dinero que le dejaba, pero últimamente, su padre ha estado presionando de más para tenerlo trabajando para la familia; por supuesto que a él no le disgusta el trabajo, pero estar obligado por su padre lo hace todo más complicado.

Anuncié mi presencia, tocando delicadamente el timbre, casi inmediatamente él salió a recibirme, traía una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y estaba pendiente del fuego en la estufa, lo que me hizo suponer que su plan era quedarse en casa. Le sonreí y quité la botella de cerveza de su mano, bebí un poco y lo hice a un lado para poder entrar al departamento, llegué a la sala y me senté frente a la enorme chimenea.

-Pans-llamó Draco aún desde la puerta- ¿Quieres explicarme porque trajiste tu trabajo a mi casa?- Señaló a Granger quien aún en el pasillo, tenía los brazos recargados sobre el pecho, como si algo le molestara.

-No soy su trabajo- dijo Granger con firmeza- Y también me gustaría saber qué hacemos aquí. El ministerio se lució con mi abogada- me señaló mientras bebía de la cerveza- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Rodé los ojos, me levanté del sillón y camine hacia la puerta pretendiendo obligar a Granger quedarse un rato con la boca cerrada mientras Draco y yo hablábamos un rato. Pero en cuanto llegue a la puerta, vi detrás de Granger a Lucius Malfoy, su cabello rubio resaltaba en pasillo, primero posó sus fríos ojos en su hijo, después pasó a mí y por último a Granger, quien también sintió la presencia de Lucius, pues se soltó los brazos y bajó la mirada al piso.

-Pansy, hija, que gusto verte por aquí- dijo Lucius, beso mi mejilla con cierto cariño-No sabía que mi hijo estaba en tan buen compañía, debí de haber llamado antes. - Se acercó a Draco y lo miró fríamente como si fuese su culpa no estar disponible para él.

-Así es padre, debiste de haber hablado antes- Draco caminó hacia Granger, la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacia el interior del departamento con brusquedad- tengo que ayudar a Parkinson con…ella. ¿Te veo mañana en la oficina?- posó sus ojos en Granger y después cerró la puerta en las narices de su padre.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews!**

 **Gracias**

 **Paola Walker**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchas gracias por sus follow y favs. Me hace feliz saber que les agrada esta pequeña historia.**

 **Pd 1: Tengan un poco de paciencia D & H no estarán juntos desde el principio, todo va a ir cocinándose poco a poco.**

 **pd 2: Mi computadora se descompuso aparte cambié de trabajo y tengo un poco menos de tiempo, pero prometo volver a actualizar mis otras historias pronto.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 _Hermione_

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunté mientras veía por tercera vez a Pansy Parkinson reírse a carcajadas y tomar el brazo de Draco Malfoy. No podía entender en qué momento de mi vida había llegado a ese punto, salir de una prisión para venir a otra. ¿Por qué Parkinson tenía que cuidarme? Yo era capaz de poderme cuidar sola, si pude hacerlo en Azkaban, perfectamente podría hacerlo fuera de esta.

Parkinson dejó de reírse, rodó los ojos y borró la sonrisa falsa que tenía dibujada en rostro, sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo con malicia, su expresión ya estaba disfrutando el efecto que tendría el ofenderme, sin embargo, le dio un caluroso beso en la mejilla a Malfoy, tomó sus cosas y me jaló del brazo arrastrándome a la salida.

El camino estuvo callado y al llegar a su edificio apenas y me dirigió la palabra. Tampoco me quería en su casa, no la culpaba. Me presentó con su portero como su prima, lo que al principio me pareció extraño, pero después me di cuenta que vivía en un barrio muggle. No dije nada, de hecho disfruté que así fuera de otra manera, estaba segura que jamás me habría aceptado tenerme en su casa.

Su departamento no era muy grande ni tan extravagante como el de Malfoy; el departamento no estaba muy decorado pero tenía lo necesario. Parkinson me dejó vagar por el departamento para conocerlo mientras ella se metía a la cocina y ponía a calentar agua para el té. Me dirigí hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, a pesar de vivir sola, ella tenía dos habitaciones extras. Mientras intentaba entrar a una, la escuché maldecir, había tirado el agua caliente del té sobre su vestido, salí del pasillo para auxiliar, pero ya lo habia solucionado, me estiró la taza humeante, después caminó conmigo por el pasillo, me dio indicaciones sobre la tina de baño, me metió a la primera habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Primero me quedé parada sin saber que hacer, pensando que tal vez Parkinson volvería para darle seguimiento al caso, pero cuando la escuché reírse a lo lejos decidí mejor darme un baño. Una vez relajada en la tina con la taza de té logré relajarme, tenía mucho tiempo que no lograba hacerlo. Sumergí la cabeza en el agua y escuché su voz.

 _-¿´Mione?, ¿´Mione?-_

 _-¿Harry? - Pregunté_

 _-¿Estás segura que funcionará?- preguntó tomando mi mano_

 _-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella?- alguien gritó, pero Harry no soltó mi mano_

 _-Es lo mejor que tenemos…- dijo Harry por fin soltando mi mano, me sonrió y después lo vi brincar hacia el precipicio._

 _-HAAAAAAARRRYYYYYYYY-_

Saqué la cabeza del agua con el eco del grito de su nombre aún en mi cabeza. Acomode mi cabello mojado y enseguida envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla para mantener el calor. Salí del baño para darme cuenta que mi habitación ya estaba bastante oscura, ya se había hecho de noche. Me vestí y después sentí mi estómago rugir cuando el aroma de lo que Pansy cocinaba en la cocina se metía a mi habitación. Temerosa, salí de la habitación hechizada por el olor. Parkinson me indicó donde sentarme y después me puso un enorme plato de sopa frente a mi, se dio la vuelta y siguió cocinando algo en la estufa.

-Es demasiada comida…- dije admirando todo lo que Parkinson ponía frente a mi

-Tienes que comer bien, nunca he estado en Azkaban pero presiento que la comida no es bastante buena- Negué con la cabeza y ella sirvió sopa en su plato- Mañana es tu primer día en la corte, tienes que tener buena pinta y verte fuerte, dispuesta a defender tu inocencia.

Asentí- No sé cómo le harás para defenderme…

-Ese es mi problema, mañana ganaré un poco de tiempo para poder juntar todas las piezas y… ganar tu confianza. No puedo defenderte si no confías en mí.

Volví a asentir y me sentí un poco apenada al darme cuenta el hambre que tenía. A la mañana siguiente, un grito me despertó, tome mi varita, la cual tenía bajo la almohada y salí hacia el lugar donde el grito se había generado. La habitación de Parkinson era de gris claro e igual que la casa no estaba decorado, de hecho se parecía bastante a la habitación de huéspedes. ¿Por qué Parkinson no tenía ningún objeto personal en su habitación? No había fotos ni premios en los estantes, parecía un simple cuarto de hotel de cinco estrellas.

-No podemos ir al juicio hoy- anunció Pansy. Traía el cabello envuelto en una toalla, un pantalón gris cubría sus piernas, pero en la parte de arriba únicamente un brassiere dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté mojando mis labios con ansiedad

-¡No encuentro la blusa que me quería poner!- se agachó bajo la cama y siguió buscando.

Veinte minutos después, logramos salir del departamento para dirigirnos al había encontrado su playera debajo de una almohada, y después me obligó a salir de la habitación para prepararme para salir. Llegamos al juzgado, donde el frío me recordaba al de Azkaban, no recordaba que en los juzgados también hay dementores. Seguí a Parkinson al bajar del coche para que me orientara, ella era la experta en esos lugares, yo nunca había pisado un pie ahí. Al entrar al juzgado número seis, donde sería llevado mi juicio comencé a sentir miedo de nuevo. Cuando Parkinson me sacó el día de ayer, creí que la chica tal vez no era tan estúpida pero esta mañana con el problema de su blusa y al ver a Cho Chang ser la abogada opositora y los enorme archivos y papeles que tenía frente a su escritorio me hizo darme de nuevo por vencida.

Pansy Parkinson caminó segura de sí misma al entrar al juzgado, se puso a mi lado y caminó cerca de mi, moviendo de más las caderas, apreciando la atención que toda la sala había puesto sobre nosotras, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a hacerse presentes, yo bajé la mirada y ella sonrió. El juez llegó justo cuando ambas habíamos tomado nuestro lugar, lancé una mirada al lugar de Cho mirando de nuevo la cantidad enorme de papeles frente a ella, después dirigí la mirada hacia nuestro lugar, Parkinson tenía únicamente su bolso de diseñador sobre la mesa.

-Señoría- habló Parkinson levantándose de su asiento- Quisiera pedir una prórroga para continuar con este caso…

-¿Por qué motivos?- Imagine que Pansy también habría pensado que era un caso imposible para ella, que pedía tiempo para encontrar otro abogado para mi, pero lo que dijo me tomó por sorpresa

-No fue la única persona en ver a Potter antes de su desaparición- en el juzgado se escuchó el "oh" de sorpresa de todos los presentes

-Eso lo sabemos, señorita Parkinson- dijo el juez, después Parkinson tomó mi mano rápidamente- el señor Weasley también estuvo presente pero desafortunadamente el señor Weasley no está en condiciones de mostrar mejoría y sacarlo de San Mugo solo para hacerlo testificar sería más dañino.

-No podemos permitir que otra vida se ponga en juego solo por defender a Granger- habló Cho levantándose de su lugar buscando más papeles. Yo apreté con fuerza la mano de Parkinson, intentando alejar el deseo de llorar por Ron, esa era la razón por la que no me había visitado, estaba internado en San Mugo.

-No señoría, no habló del señor Weasley…- sacó de su bolso un folder rojo y caminó hacia el juez- Ginevra Weasley también estuvo ahí. - El juez leyó con detenimiento el folder que Pansy le había entregado.

-¿La señorita Weasley? ¿Por qué Ginny quería defender a Granger?- gritó Cho haciéndome preguntar lo mismo.

-En estos momentos la señorita Weasley está en un viaje importante, pero me comenta que en dos semanas puede venir a Londres a testificar.

 _Pansy_

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Hermione una vez en mi departamento, su cara estaba bastante pálida y los rebeldes cabellos castaños revoloteaban por su cara.

-Ese es mi trabajo, saber cosas- crucé la pierna y me puse a revisar el correo que la lechuza había traído por la noche.

-Tomaste a Cho por sorpresa…-

-Te dije que tenías que confiar en mí. Chang es una incompetente, solo porque me ganó un caso se cree mejor que yo. - alce la mirada para ver a Granger, de nuevo un gesto de preocupación pasó por su casa- de los quince que nos hemos enfrentado, solo ha ganado uno, relájate. Podría hacer mejor mi trabajo si tú me dijeras ese tipo de cosas, sabes, para no perder tiempo en tonterías.

Su gesto si se relajó, pero siguió mirándome con atención como si tratara de descifrar si era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Si pudiese dominar completamente la legermancia, en los últimos pensamientos en los que estaría serían los de ella. Continué revisando mi correo mientras Hermione cocinaba algo a fuego lento tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-¡Aja!- grité alzando el pedazo de pergamino que acaba de terminar de leer- ¡Han autorizado tu visita a San Mugo!

-¿Qué quieres decir con mi visita a San Mugo?, ¿Podré ver a Ronald?-

-Así es, al parecer que la comadreja menor vaya a testificar a tu favor ha hablado el corazón de la matriarca y aceptó una visita rápida. Tienes que volver a ganarte el corazón de la gente, tu visita a Ronald será una increíble manera, avisare a la prensa de tu visita para que haya fotógrafos- Granger, corrió hacia mí, ignorando todo lo que acaba de decir, quitó la carta de mis manos y la leyó obsesivamente varias veces.

-El viernes- murmuró- el viernes podré verlo.

-¿El viernes?- pregunté, quité la carta de sus manos y leí con más detenimiento. El viernes yo tenía que ir a juntar más evidencia y ya tenía una entrevista programada. Era imposible que Granger fuese a ver a Weasley sola, así que pedí refuerzos.

* * *

 **Sean felices, espero sus reviews!**

 **PW**


End file.
